


i'll be your oxygen to breathe

by peachesnclem



Series: ah, viper... must you always play with your food? [2]
Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergent, F/F, Fluff, Near Death Experiences, also might be a little ooc???, idk i just know they're fucking gay, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesnclem/pseuds/peachesnclem
Summary: "I guess that means it's time for a sleepover! I'll get the popcorn and soda ready, you find a movie!""I hate you so much Reyna. It's like 3 AM."-A near death experience makes Viper come to terms with her own feelings.
Relationships: Reyna/Viper (VALORANT)
Series: ah, viper... must you always play with your food? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828378
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	i'll be your oxygen to breathe

"They're flanking! Those fucking bastards," Viper spat, spinning her shotgun around to the entrance. The green themed girl was never on the side of the good guys, but it wasn't like she cared. Deemed to be coldhearted and villainous, she fit the role rather well, and didn't care much about going against what people thought her to be.

"Don't be so crass, _corazón,_ they're not much of a threat," Reyna replied, aiming her rifle down another alley, "We've already dispatched two of the little bugs. A few more won't hurt." She was right, there had been five of them sent down to stop them and only three remained, but it was also _just_ Viper and Reyna. Their teammates had been knocked out for the count currently. Their Sage was a gentle being, making sure to not fatally harm any of the others, but... Viper could not say the same about the Cypher and Jett. They were much more aggressive and greedy.

Viper only responded with an annoyed huff, walking forward quietly to not alert them. Their had been a few daggers tossed her way, so she assumed the Jett was waiting just around the corner. Gripping one of her makeshift grenades, she tossed it to the right of her, setting it off an emitting a gas of poisonous smoke and then submerging herself in it. Rushing out, she aimed her shotgun around, only to find nobody around here. Had they tricked her? Bastards.

"Jett spotted! She's- _aghk-_ " Reyna's voice was cut off suddenly, the transmission ending abruptly. That worried Viper deeply, "Reyna? _Reyna?_ God fucking damn it." She rushed to where she last pinged Reyna at, finding the taller woman curled up on the ground with a few daggers lodged in her arm and leg. _Fucking Jett,_ Viper thought. Despite how annoyed Viper came off to Reyna, the two worked incredibly well on the battlefield, always saving each other's asses at the last moment.

Furrowing her eyebrows together, she gripped her knuckles until they almost turned a stark white under her gloves. That was it. With a push of a button on her glove, her hands began emitting that poisonous gas that Viper was known for. _"Welcome to my world!"_ She yelled out to the enemies, taunting them to try and defuse the spike while also sacrificing their oxygen in her green cloud.

The Jett entered her cloud, immediately being highlighted in red for Viper. She did not hesitate to pump a full round of shotgun shells into the Jett, immediately bringing her down for the count. As if attempting to rush over and revive her fallen ally, the Sage made the mistake of entering as well, getting the last of Viper's bullets pumped into her.

Tossing her now empty shotgun to the ground, she brought out her hatchet. She'll have to melee the last enemy, which was Cypher. The two were always at odds, always insulting each other directly on the battle field. There was something about his nature that greatly irritated Viper and made her _love_ toying with him. He seemed to take every single bait that she tossed out, poor fool.

The time was ticking until the spike defused and Viper _could_ not be around for the end of it. Glancing back to the slow breathing Reyna, it was like there were two clocks ticking in her ears, and she needed to choose which to listen to. By the time there was around ten seconds left, Viper chose.

Sprinting to Reyna and quickly lifting her body into her arms and then sprinting far away from the spike, as fast as her legs could take her. They needed to go back to her hideout, the beat-down yet homey center where Viper concocted all of her deadly weapons for the battle-field. It was a place for people who couldn't afford to go to Sage or just didn't trust her, as Viper also did patch up people a lot often. She didn't ask for money, but she instead asked for favors that would later be repayed. Another way of cash, except one that was unexpected. She'd call them in for information or just general help.

Hearing the loud boom of the spike going off rung in her ears, but she couldn't stop. Her lungs were begging for air, begging for a break, a chance to _intake_ but Viper didn't let them. Not yet. Not until she knew that Reyna would be okay, as she knew attempting to go back to the Headquarters wouldn't work. Reyna wouldn't make it, her body would be long cold by then. Viper couldn't pinpoint why that thought made her so uneasy. She constantly bragged about how many bodies she had laid waste and how she didn't care how many more there would be. For a girl who acted so desensitized to death, she felt so uneasy at the thought of Reyna _dying._

Practically slamming open her door, she placed Reyna down onto the wooden table before lowering her mask. _Thank god for technology_ , she thought, pumping some nano-bots into Reyna's arm to help with any internal bleeding or bruising that might've occurred. Then, she took out the daggers in Reyna's arm quick, applying pressure to the wound as she grabbed her needle before quickly stitching up the wound. The sutures weren't as neat as Sage would've made them, but they damn sure do their job and that's all Viper cares about.

Then, she focused on the dagger lodged in Reyna's thigh. The same process repeated, quickly taking it out and then stitching it just as fast. By the time she had patched up Reyna, her gloves were bloody and she took them off her hands. The gloves weren't all cosmetic, as Viper's hands had chemical burns across them. People always gawked and asked questions, so it was easier to cover them up than go through those awkward situations. Viper hated nothing more than people prying into her life.

Lifting up Reyna gently, she brought her to Viper's bed downstairs, laying her across it and then tucking her in. Looking through her own closet, Viper quickly came to realize that she... did not have much clothes that she believed would actually fit Reyna. Compared to Viper, Reyna was more muscular and taller, while Viper was skinnier and lean. Rummaging through, she finally decided on a hoodie that was already too big for herself and some shorts. That'll do. She put the clothes next to Reyna for when she woke, and then headed back upstairs to her living room.

The couch wasn't as comfortable as her bed, but she felt guilty for what happened to Reyna. Not like she'll ever admit it though. She'll take that to her grave. Closing her eyes, instead of spending her time worrying over the clock, she decided to get some rest. Maybe when she woke Reyna would be awake.

* * *

 _"Sabine?"_ Reyna asked the darkness, expecting an answer yet there was not one. Sitting up straight, she immediately winced as she felt the burning pain in her arm. "Fuck." What the hell had happened? Was Viper okay? Her eyes adjusting to the darkness, the faint green nightlight in the corner emitting some form of light in the otherwise pitch black room. Her hand wandered around until she found what she deemed to be (likely) a lamp, turning it on. Blinking twice, she felt the uneasiness subsiding once she recognized her surroundings. She had been here before when Viper had opened up her for once. For anyone else it wasn't something monumental, but for Reyna it was. Viper was someone who kept all her cards close to her chest, never let anyone in and never dared spill any of her secrets.

It's what Reyna found so intriguing.

Spotting the clothing Viper had laid out for her, she quickly changed before heading upstairs. "Sabine," she called again, "Are you in here?"

"Reyna?" Groggily asked Viper, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Even in the dark, her eyes still glowed like a guide. Reyna could not figure out why the hell Viper ever needed a nightlight. "Ugh, hold on," she leaned over, turning on a light so the two could actually see each other. "You're not dead. Good," Viper said, stretching.

"Is that your way of saying you're glad I'm not dead?" Reyna sat next to Viper, leaning her uninjured arm on the edge of the couch, her posture very smug, "Because if so, I'm glad for the sentiments," she snorted, earning a displeased groan from Viper. "Says the one who got decked by a girl who's shorter and weaker than you. Don't play nice, what were you thinking? That could've been the end for you. Do you know what that would've done to me?"

Reyna blinked in surprise, confused by this sudden angry tone. Viper never sounded like... _this._ The girl was always so sarcastic, so stoic and straight-laced but if this anger existed, it hadn't been directed at her before. "What? I was just doing my job. You know it's in the contract that we might die. I don't understand why you're mad with something that's very likely to happen. We're planting bombs."

" ** _Fuck the_** _ **contract**!_"Viper barked back, standing up, hands balled into fists. "You could've died, I could've lost you. You're not allowed to go dying on me yet, you- Fuck!" Viper turned around, not daring to face Reyna. A few sniffles were heard from Viper's direction before she turned back around, tears pouring out of her eyes.

Oh.

Reyna didn't expect this. Did Viper really care about her this much? She must suck at reading people, huh.

"I'm sorry," Reyna apologized, meeting Viper's gaze. "Don't you dare apologize. It's not your fault, you're so god damn good at your job and I hate it so much," she stepped forward towards Reyna, "I loathed your existence when you first joined. You seemed so conceited, so stuck up about yourself that I thought I could never like you. And then you just... You went and grew on me, I began liking you and I never gave my heart permission, but it didn't care. You still hung around me despite me pushing you away so adamantly, and I _hate_ you so much for that."

Viper had found herself right on the couch next to Reyna again, one foot propped on the floor and knee digging into the cushions of the couch, her face inches away from Reyna's.

"Because you made me care about you."

And then she's crashing her lips into Reyna's, closing her eyes. Her heart felt all sorts of conflicting feeling, but the one at the top was how she hated not being in Reyna's touch. How she hated the thought of not hearing her voice again, how she hated never seeing Reyna again. She always wanted to be around Reyna. The two were like villains in crime, they worked so well together and Viper couldn't find that type of dynamic with anyone else. Nobody was adamant on earning Viper's trust like Reyna was, and she broke Viper's walls down day by day.

Lacing her fingers into Reyna's hair, the kiss isn't fast-paced or a struggle for dominance. The two were very dominant people, but they weren't in a rush. There was no impending doom anymore, just the two of them in Viper's living room. It was tender, sweet, full of longing and care. Neither of them wanted to hurt each other. Their loud and somewhat egotistical personalities didn't translate that way into love.

They had to break apart, before both of them passed out from lack of oxygen. Lacing her hand into Reyna's, she could not find the words to say. Viper wasn't an expressive person at all, everything she did was better conveyed by actions.

"And here I thought you hated my guts, when actually all you wanted to do was jump my bones-"

"Oh my god shut up."

Reyna laughed, squeezing Viper's hand reassuringly, "I'm just teasing, my Sabine." Viper rolled her eyes, "You better be." She didn't dare comment on Reyna frequently using her real name. It was something only Reyna was allowed to do, and she knew that and abused that fully to her power. If anyone else did it though, Viper would sew their mouth shut.

"I guess that means it's time for a sleepover! I'll get the popcorn and soda ready, you find a movie!"

"I hate you so much Reyna. It's like 3 AM."


End file.
